wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 52
Nazajutrz skoro świt pojechał mały rycerz pod Kniachin, gdzie ze spahisami się potykał i Bułuk-baszę, znacznego między Turkami wojownika, pochwycił. Dzień cały zeszedł mu w pracy, w polu, część nocy na naradzie u pana Potockiego i dopiero o pierwszych kurach strudzoną głowę nieco do snu przyłożył. Ledwie jednak usnął smacznie a głęboko, gdy zbudził go huk dział. Jednocześnie czeladnik Piętka, Żmudzin, wierny Wołodyjowskiego sługa i prawie przyjaciel, wszedł do izby. — Jegomość! — zawołał — nieprzyjaciel pod miastem !.. Zerwał się na równe nogi mały rycerz. — A jakie działa słychać? — Nasi poganów płoszą. Jest znaczny podjazd, który bydło z pola zabiera. — Janezaryli czy jazda? — Jazda, panie. Sami czarni. Krzyżem świętym ich płoszą, bo kto wie, czy nie diabli? — Diabli czy nie diabli, a trzeba nam ku nim — odrzekł mały rycerz. — Ty pójdziesz do pani i oznajmisz, żem w polu. Jeśliby chciała do zamku przyjść patrzyć, to może, byle z panem Zagłobą, gdyż na jego przezorność najbardziej liczę. I w pół godziny potem wypadł pan Wołodyjowski w pole na czele dragonów i ochotników szlachty, którzy liczyli, iż na harcach można się będzie popisać. Ze starego zamku widać było doskonale kawalerię nieprzyjacielską w liczbie około dwóch tysięcy, złożoną w części ze spahisów, przeważnie zaś z egipskiej gwardii sułtańskiej. W tej ostatniej służyli możni i wielkoduszni mamelukowie znad Nilu. Błyszczące ich karaceny, jaskrawe, złotem tkane kefie na głowach, białe burnusy i broń sadzona klejnotami czyniły z nich najświetniejszą jazdę w świecie. Zbrojni byli w dziryty osadzone na kolankowych trzcinach, w bardzo krzywe bułaty i noże. Siedząc na koniach jak wiatr ścigłych przelatywali na kształt tęczowego obłoku pole, wyjąc i kręcąc między palcami zabójcze włócznie. Widokiem ich nie mogli się z zamku nasycić. Lecz pan Wołodyjowski sunął ku nim z jazdą. Trudno jednak było jednym i drugim zewrzeć się ze sobą w bitwie na białą broń, albowiem armaty zamkowe powstrzymywały Turków; ci zaś zbyt byli liczni, aby mały rycerz mógł skoczyć ku nim i rozprawić się z nimi poza doniosłością swoich dział. Czas więc jakiś jedni i drudzy kręcili się z daleka, wytrząsając na się bronią i krzycząc gromko. Wreszcie jednak ognistym synom pustyń sprzykrzyły się widocznie próżne przegrażania, bo nagle pojedynczy jeźdźcy zaczęli się odrywać od masy i przybliżać wyzywając głosem przeciwników. Wnet rozproszyli się po polu i migotali na nim na kształt kwiatów, które wiatr żenie w różne strony. Wołodyjowski spojrzał po swoich: — Mości panowie! zapraszają nas! A kto na harcownika? Skoczył pierwszy ognisty kawaler pan Wasilkowski, za nim pan Muszalski, łucznik niechybny, ale i w ręcznym spotkaniu harcownik wyborny, za nimi sunął pan Miazga herbu Prus, który w całym pędzie konia umiał włócznią pierścień przenizać; za panem Miazgą skoczył pan Topór-Paderewski i pan Oziewicz, i pan Szmłud-Płocki, i kniaź Owsiany, i pan Markos-Szeluta, i kilkunastu innych dobrych kawalerów, a zaś dragonów poszła również kupka, bo ich nadzieja bogatego łupu nęciła, głównie zaś bezcenne konie Arabów. Na czele dragonów jechał srogi Luśnia i przygryzając płowy wąs, z dala już sobie najbogatszego wypatrywał. Dzień był piękny, widać ich było doskonale. Działa na wałach milkły kolejno, a nareszcie wszystkie umilkły, gdyż puszkarze bali się kogoś ze swoich obrazić, przy tym woleli także patrzyć na bitwę niż strzelać do rozproszonych harcowników. Owi zaś jechali ku sobie krokiem, nie spiesząc się, potem rysią, i nie w linii, ale w rozproszeniu, jak któremu było dogodniej. Na koniec przyjechawszy blisko jedni ku drugim, zatrzymali konie i poczęli się lżyć wzajem dla rozbudzenia w sercach gniewu i męstwa. — Nie utyjecie nami, psy pogańskie! -wołali polscy harcownicy. -Sam tu! Nie ochroni was wasz prorok bezecny! Tamci zaś krzyczeli po turecku i po arabsku. Wielu między polskimi harcownikami rozumiało oba języki, bo wielu, za przykładem przesławnego łucznika, ciężką odbyło niewolę, więc że poganie szczególniej hardo Najświętszej Pannie bluźnili, wnet gniew począł podnosić włosy na głowach sług Marii i ruszyli końmi, chcąc pomścić zniewagę jej imienia. Któż tam kogo naprzód dosięgnął i miłego życia pozbawił? Oto pan Muszalski poraził naprzód strzałą młodego beja w purpurowej kefii na głowie i w srebrnej jak światło miesiąca karacenie. Boleśny grot pod lewym mu okiem utkwił i do pół brzechwy wbił się w głowę, a on przegiąwszy w tył urodziwą twarz i rozłożywszy ręce leciał z konia. Lecz łucznik łuk pod udo schroniwszy skoczył ku niemu i szablą go jeszcze przeszył, po czym broń mu wyborną zabrawszy, konia jego pognał płazem ku swoim, sam zaś począł wołać po arabsku: — Bogdaj to był sułtana syn! Zgniłby tutaj, nim kindię ostatnią zagracie! Usłyszawszy to Turcy i Egipcjanie zmartwili się okropnie i zaraz dwóch bejów skoczyło ku panu Muszalskiemu, lecz z ukosa zabiegł im drogę Luśnia, do wilka srogością podobny, i w mgnieniu oka ukąsił jednego na śmierć. Naprzód zaciął go w rękę, a gdy ów się pochylił za wyłuskwioną szablą, strasznym cięciem w kark prawie zupełnie odczepił mu głowę. Drugi to widząc zwrócił szybkiego jak wicher konia do ucieczki, ale tymczasem pan Muszalski znów łuk spod uda wydobyć zdołał i posłał za uciekającym strzałę, ta zaś doścignęła go w biegu i wbiła mu się prawie po bełt między łopatki. Trzeci zaś pokonał swego przeciwnika pan Szmłud-Płocki nadziakiem ostrym go po misiurce uderzywszy. Puściło od ciosu srebro i aksamit, którym blacha była podszyta, a zakrzywiony koniec nadziaka utkwił w kości tak silnie, że pan Szmłud-Płocki czas jakiś wydobyć go wcale nie mógł. Inni walczyli z rozmaitym szczęściem, jednak zwycięstwo było po większej części po stronie biegłej w szermierce szlachty. Legło natomiast dwóch dragonów z ręki potężnego Hamdi-beja, któren następnie kniazia Owsianego krzywym bułatem przez pysk chlastnął i rozciągnął na ziemi. Kniaź ziemię rodzinną krwią swoją kniaziowską polewał. Hamdi zaś zwrócił się ku panu Szelucie, któremu koń nogą w dziurę skrzeczkową zapadł. Pan Szeluta, widząc śmierć nieuchronną, zeskoczył z konia pragnąc się na piechotę ze strasznym jeźdźcem spotkać. Lecz Kamdi przewrócił go piersiami końskimi i upadającego — samym końcem bułata w ramię dosięgnął. Owemu ręka natychmiast zwisła, bej zaś skoczył dalej w pole szukając przeciwników. Lecz wielu nie starczyło serca, by się z nim zmierzyć, tak bardzo i widocznie potęgą nad wszystkimi górował. Wiatr podnosił mu biały burnus na plecach i rozwijał go na kształt skrzydeł drapieżnego ptaka, pozłocista karacena rzucała złowrogi blask na jego twarz, całkiem niemal czarną, o oczach dzikich i świecących, a krzywa szabla błyszczała nad jego głową, właśnie jak błyszczy sierp księżyca w noc pogodną. Przesławny łucznik dwie już nań strzały wypuścił, lecz obie zadźwięczały tylko jękliwie na karacenie i zesunęły się bezsilnie na trawę; więc na dwoje począł ważyć myśli pan Muszalski: czy trzecią jeszcze strzałę w szyję dzianeta wypuści, czy z szablą na beja natrze? Lecz gdy tak rozważał, ów dostrzegł go i pierwszy wypuścił nań swego czarnego źrebca. Obaj natarli na się w środku pola. Chciał pan Muszalski siłą swą wielką się popisać i żywcem Hamdiego pochwycić, więc podbiwszy mu silnym cięciem od dołu bułat w górę, sczepił się z nim, jedną ręką pochwycił go za gardło, drugą za ostrze misiurki i ciągnął potężnie ku sobie. Wtem pękł mu poprę u terlicy, więc niezrównany łucznik przekręcił się z nią razem i zwalił się na ziemię. Upadającego zaś Hamdi uderzył rękojeścią bułata w głowę i ogłuszył na miejscu. Zakrzyknęli z radością spahisy i mamelukowie, którzy już byli o Hamdiego się zlękli: bardzo się zmartwili Polacy, po czym zapaśnicy skoczyli ku sobie gęstymi kupami, jedni, aby łucznika porwać, drudzy, aby choć ciało jego obronić. Mały rycerz nie brał dotąd w harcach udziału, bo mu na to nie pozwalała jego pułkownikowska powaga, lecz widząc upadek pana Muszalskiego i przewagi groźnego Hamdi-beja, postanowił pomścić łucznika, a zarazem swoim serca dodać. Ożywion tą myślą, wspiął ostrogami konia i sunął ukosem w pole tak szybko, jak sunie krogulec ku stadu siewek kręcących się nad rżyskiem. Dostrzegła go przez perspektywę Baśka, stojąca na blankach starego zamku i krzyknęła zaraz do stojącego obok pana Zagłoby: — Michał leci! Michał leci! — Tu go poznasz! — zawołał stary wojownik — patrz pilnie, patrz, gdzie naprzód uderzy! Nie bój się ! Perspektywa trzęsła się w ręku Basi. Ponieważ nie strzelano już w polu ni z łuków, ni z janczarek, więc niezbyt trwożyła się o życie męża, ale ogarnął ją zapał, ciekawość i niepokój. Dusza i serce wyszły z niej w tej chwili i leciały za mężem. Pierś jej poczęła oddychać szybko, jasne rumieńce oblały twarz. W jednej chwili przechyliła się przez blanki tak, iż Zagłoba musiał ją chwycić wpół w obawie, by nie spadła w fosę — i krzyknęła : — Dwóch leci na Michała! — Dwóch będzie mniej! — odpowiedział pan Zagłoba. Istotnie dwóch rosłych spahów wysforowało się przeciw małemu rycerzowi. Sądząc ze stroju, poznali, że to ktoś znaczniejszy, a widząc drobną postać jeźdźca, sądzili, że tanio sławę uzyszczą. Głupi! lecieli na oczywistą śmierć, gdy bowiem zwarli się opodal innych jeźdźców, mały rycerz nawet konia nie powstrzymał, ale mimochodem rozdał między nich dwa uderzenia na pozór tak lekkie, jak gdyby matka rozdała mimochodem dzieciom po szturchańću, a owi padli na ziemię i wpiwszy się w nią palcami, poczęli drgać jak para rysiów, których śmiertelne strzały jednocześnie dosięgną. Mały rycerz zaś poleciał dalej, ku jeźdźcom wichrzącym się po polu, i począł szerzyć klęski okropne. Jak gdy po ukończonej mszy wejdzie chłopiec i blaszaną pokrywką, osadzoną na kiju, gasi jedną po drugiej palące się przed ołtarzem świece, a ołtarz w cień się pogrąża -tak i on gasił na prawo i lewo świetnych tureckich i egipskich jeźdźców, ci zaś pogrążali się w mrok śmierci. Poznali poganie mistrza nad mistrzami i omdlały w nich serca. Ten i ów zdarł konia, by ze strasznym mężem się nie spotkać; mały rycerz zaś rzucał się za uciekającymi na kształt zjadliwego szerszenia i coraz to innego jeźdźca żądłem przeszywał. Żołnierze od armaty zamkowej poczęli krzyczeć radośnie na ów widok. Niektórzy biegli do Basi i uniesieni zapałem, całowali kraj jej sukni, inni urągali Turkom. — Baśka, hamuj się! — wołał co chwila pan Zagłoba trzymając ciągle wpół panią Wołodyjowską, pani Wołodyjowska zaś miała ochotę i śmiać się, i płakać, i w ręce klaskać, i krzyczeć, i patrzyć, i lecieć za mężem w pole. Ów dalej porywał spahów i egipskich bejów, aż wreszcie wołania : "Hamdi! Hamdi!" — rozległy się po całym polu. To wyznawcy proroka przywoływali wielkimi głosami najtęższego ze swych wojowników, aby nareszcie zmierzył się z tym straszliwym małym jeźdźcem, który zdawał się być śmiercią wcieloną. Hamdi dostrzegł już małego rycerza od dawna, ale widząc jego czyny, zląkł się po prostu w pierwszej chwili. Strach mu było postawić na raz sławę wielką i młode życie przeciw tak złowrogiemu przeciwnikowi, więc umyślnie udał, że go nie widzi, i na drugim krańcu pola krążyć począł. Tam porwał właśnie pana Jałbrzyka i pana Kosa, gdy desperackie wołania: "Hamdi! Hamdi!" — obiły się o jego uszy. Poznał wówczas, że dłużej kryć się niepodobna i że trzeba albo sławę niezmierną uzyskać, albo głową nałożyć. W tej chwili wydał krzyk tak przeraźliwy, że wszystkie wiszary ozwały mu się echem, i wypuścił ku małemu rycerzowi podobnego do wichru konia. Wołodyjowski dojrzał go z dala i ścisnął również piętami swego gniadego wołoszyna. Inni zawiesili orężną rozprawę. Na zamku Basia, która poprzednio widziała wszystkie przewagi groźnego Hamdi-beja, mimo całej ślepej wiary w niezwyciężoną szermierkę małego rycerza, przybladła nieco, lecz pan Zagłoba był zupełnie spokojny. — Wolałbym być spadkobiercą tego poganina niźli nim samym — rzekł sentencjonalnie do Basi. Piętka zaś, powolny Żmudzin, tak był pewien swego pana, że najmniejsza troska nie zasępiła jego oblicza, owszem, ujrzawszy pędzącego Hamdiego począł sobie śpiewać narodową piosenkę: Oj ty durna, durna piesa, Szak to idzie wiłka z lesa, Czemu jemu zagibujesz, Kiedy jemu nie zdołujesz? Tamci zaś zwarli się w środku pola, wśród dwóch z dala patrzących szeregów. Serca wszystkim zamarły na chwilę. Wtem błyskawica wężowa mignęła w jasnym słońcu nad głowami walczących: to krzywy bułat wyleciał, jakby podbita cięciwą strzała, z rąk Hamdiego, ten zaś pochylił się w kulbace, jakby już ostrzem przeszyty, i zamknął oczy, lecz pan Wołodyjowski ucapił go lewą ręką za kark i przyłożywszy mu sztych rapiera do pachy, pognał ku swoim. Hamdi oporu nie stawiał, owszem, sam piętami konia poganiał, bo czuł ostrze między pachą a karaceną — i jechał jak ogłuszony, ręce tylko zwisały mu bezwładnie, a z oczu poczęły płynąć łzy. Wołodyjowski oddał go srogiemu Luśni, sam zaś nawrócił ku polu. Lecz w drużynach tureckich ozwały się trąby i piszczałki; był to znak dla harcowników, że czas ściągać się z pola do kupy, więc poczęli pomykać ku swoim, unosząc w sercach wstyd, frasunek i wspomnienie straszliwego jeźdźca. — Szejtan to był! — mówili między sobą spahisy i mamelukowie. — Kto się z nim zetrze, temu śmierć przeznaczona! Szejtan, nikt inny! Harcownicy polscy postali jeszcze chwilę, aby okazać, iż odzierżyli pole, za czym wydawszy po trzykroć okrzyk zwycięstwa, cofnęli się pod zasłoną dział, z których pan Potocki na nowo bić kazał. Lecz i Turcy poczęli całkiem ustępować. Czas jakiś migały jeszcze w słońcu ich burnusy, barwne kefie i błyszczące misiurki, po czym przesłonił ich błękit. Na pobojowisku zostali tylko pocięci mieczami Turcy i Polacy. Wyszła z zamku czeladź, by zebrać i pogrześć swoich. Potem przyleciały kruki, by się pogrzebem pogan zająć, ale niedługa była ich stypa, bo jeszcze tego wieczora spłoszyły ich nowe zastępy proroka. Kategoria:Pan Wołodyjowski